Irresistable
by tigermalfoy
Summary: Jasmine and Logan are into each other, but Lindy has a secret... She sorta likes him, too. She can't help but feel jealous. She hints at Logan that she likes him but it can never happen, but Logan feels the same way, even though he knows it's wrong. Garrett has a crush on Lindy and Delia has a crush on Garrett. Once they all find out about everything, things go downhill.
1. Chapter One

It hurts. To see someone you love love someone else. It jurts... bad. I hurt whenever Logan looks at Jasmine with dizzy eyes and drooling lips. It makes me angry. Jasmine gets everything... A perfect body, perfect clothes, perfect everything. She gets Logan... She knows he likes her... But she's leading him on, like he's some kind of dog... I'd never do that to him. The only thing is... He's my brother. I couldn't actually love him without anyone knowing. That's why I keep it hidden inside of my heart, so nobody finds out.

Its so hard not to look at him without feeling butterflies in my stomach. I've felt this way for two years... And I don't know what to do about it. If only we weren't siblings... Maybe things could be different. But who am I kidding? Why would he want me when he can have a perfect girl like Jasmine? It's unfair... You can't love who you want when it's 'forbidden'. I wish I didn't care. Things would be different and Jasmine would never get him. But I guess that's wishful thinking.

"So I Garrett told me that Jasmine is going to consider asking me out, and I'm really nervous," Logan said as we walked down the school hallway after the last bell. "She's supposed to meet me by the bathrooms..."

"Good for you," I sighed, feeling jealousy rip out my heart. "Are you gonna say yes?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Hell yeah! She's... perfect."

That rips through me like a knife. Perfect. That's exactly what I want to be. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, her face is beautiful and she's tiny and thin and her hair smells good," he smiled as he talked about her.

Thin? Tiny? If that's the way he felt about girls, then maybe I should do something about my weight... Maybe he'd find me perfect, too.

"Yeah, yeah, ok, I get it," I snapped.

He ignored my mean tone as he ran up to meet Jasmine outside the bathrooms, the hallway cleared. Except for them. And me.

She whispered something in his ear, looking over at me with what looked like pride. She smiled at him, tugging him into the girl's bathroom. What the hell?! Being the slut she is, she's probably gonna do something like give him a BJ. But maybe I shouldn't make assumptions... Curiosity got to me and I pressed my ear against the bathroom door. It was quiet for at least a minute then I heard a tiny moan... It sounded like Logan. I listened for another two minutes, the moaning growing more obnoxious. Anger pulsed through my veins.

"Hey," Garrett said behind me. I quickly stood up straight and smiled a fake smile, forcing back the tears.

"Hey," I replied. "What's up?"

"Wanna walk home together?" he asked sweetly.

I grinned, sort of a real one this time. "That'd be great."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, why were you at the bathroom door?" Garrett asked as we walked to my house. My heart started pumping with anger, my cheeks burning red. "No reason. I thought I heard something, is all, " I replied gently. Garrett was so sweet to me lately and ii didn't want to lose him. I was already losing Logan... "Really? I swore I heard moans," he said, winking at me. I forced a laugh. "Yup. That's what it was..." We talked about school and an upcomung beach trip as we approached my house. "So listen," he began nervously, looking down at his feet and putting his hands in his pockets. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to go on a date tomorrow night?" I smiled and awwwed, agreeing immediately to his question. "Great," he smiled, relieved. "I guess I'll pick you up at seven?" "Sounds good," I replied, smiling widely as I watched him leave. The truth was I was excited about our date,. Garrett was the sweetest guy, and it'd help me get over my feelings for logan, right? Before I could think about what happened awhile ago, I went straight to my room and paced around, blaring my radio to get the sound of their moans out of my head. I was on the verge of tears. No one was home. Like always. Except logan was always home, watching tv with me right after school. But now he was playing games with jasmine that tore me up inside. I looked in the mirror at my disgusting reflection and started to cry. I went to the bathroom and put my finger down my throat. I threw up all of the food in my system until I was heaving and shaking on the cold tile floor. What was I doing? This wasn't me. But I had hated myself for the past year and maybe it was time to make a change. Maybe to start cutting my thighs again. I had been recovered for a year, but no one knew except me and delia, but she swore to me she would never tell. I felt so much anger in that weak moment that I got an earing and cyt yself with fine red lines, drawing blood with each mark, crying until my eyes burned. Then I took a pain killer and went to sleep, hoping this would wash away the pain. I woke up at four the next morning, with hours of sleep behind me. I went downstairs and turned down the tv, avoiding the kitchen at all costs. I was determined to be as perfect as jasmine. I watched 


	3. Chapter 3

Around five in the morning, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and a quiet handsome voice sounding through the living room and into the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder to see Logan in the dark, talking on the phone with Jasmine probably. He disappeared into the kitchen, leaving me in the living room. Did he not even see the tv light on? Or my figure on the couch? I slunk down and turned the tv off, not wanting to talk to him. Ever.

He came back out two minutes later, saying he had to go before saying 'I love you' and hanging up. His footsteps came over to the couch, his body situating on the cushion right beside my curled up body. He turned the tv on and I stayed completely still for a few seconds until he looked over and jumped back, startled. "Jesus, Lindy! What the hell are you doing?"

My heart beat faster. He was so handsome in the glowing light, his jaw bone so perfect. But then I remembered I was mad at him. So mad. I felt the tears start to form, so I shot up out of my seat and tried to flee upstairs, but something gripped my wrist, hard. He pulled me back down. "What the fuck is the matter?"

I looked away from him. "Nothing," I said sharply.

"Why won't you look at me?" he demanded.

Then it slipped out. "Because it hurts."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, tugging at my wrist.

"None of your business!" I said a bit louder.

"Lindy, what the hell's going on with you? You were asleep when I got home. You wouldn't wake up for dinner. I found some earrings with blood on them in the bathroom… Is everything ok?"

My eyes widened and I looked at him furiously. "Yes. Now what are you saying? That I harmed myself? You're so full of it! I have an infection in my pierces! Now let me go!" I whispered loudly.

"No," he replied calmly. "Not until you tell me why you're mad at me."

"Because…" I decided to tell him the truth. "I fucking hate Jasmine sucking your dick and I fucking hate you liking her."

He looked taken aback, staring at me like I was a changed person, like he didn't know me. "But.. Why?"

A tear slipped down my cheek. "Because I just… I don't know."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head with frustration.

"I guess I'm jealous…" I whispered, looking at my feet with embarrassment.

"Lindy, you don't have to be jealous," he said reassuringly. Did that mean he liked me, too? "You're my sister. You'll never lose me. Jasmine is just my girlfriend, not my sister." So I guess not…

"Yeah… ok," I replied, wiping the tears from my face. I quickly got up and went upstairs before he could stop me. I locked my bedroom door and cried softly into my pillow for an hour before falling back asleep as the sun started to rise.

I woke up again at 1:00 in the afternoon. How could I have possibly have slept so long? For long, long hours? I rubbed my eyes and got up, going into the bathroom to take a shower, my stomach growling. I had to fight my hunger if I wanted to lose weight. I had to lose weight. I took an hour long shower, scrubbing myself clean. I brushed my teeth for at least ten minutes, trying to waste time so I didn't give into eating. It was only the first day of my new diet. Soon, Logan would see me as beautiful, too.

I brushed my hair and straightened it slowly until it was completely flat. I picked out an outfit for my date with Garrett, smiling at the thought of it. It was around 4 when I was done getting ready. Now all I had to do was wait for Garrett to come. I texted him and told him to pick me up at 5:30 instead of our original time. He texted back ok. I got on my phone and scrolled through Instagram. Then I stopped, seeing something that broke my eyes. It was a picture of Jasmine and Logan… In the caption it said 'Day One of the rest of our lives! 3'. I clicked out of Instagram, tossing my phone away from me. I sat in silence, thinking about things to stop the image of their faces together. So 'happy'. I texted Delia to see what she thought about their new relationship. She responded with 'I guess it's fine. But Jasmine doesn't deserve him. She's going to break his heart a million times but he's going to keep crawling back to her. It's going to be an unhealthy relationship.' That made me feel sort of better, but sad. How could Logan possibly love her? I would never break his heart…

Garrett rang the doorbell at 5:30. I ran downstairs and bolted out the door. "Thank God you're here. I've been waiting for this all day," I said with relief.

"Really?" he said, surprised.

"Really," I smiled as we got into the car. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go see a movie then we'd go to the park later tonight and chill," he said. I was glad he didn't mention anything about dinner. "You've eaten, right?"

I nodded quickly, trying to hide the tiny rumble of my stomach. "Yeah."

We watched a comedy which actually made me forget everything about Logan and Jasmine. I laughed until it hurt, but then it stopped when Garrett clasped my hands with his. My heart raced with… Excitement? I liked Logan, a lot, but I kind of liked Garrett, too. And the fact that he most likely liked me back made me feel important and… beautiful. After two hours of hand holding, we got into his car, laughing about all the funny things in the movie. He drove down to the park as the sky turned pitch black, stars dotting here and there. He parked the car, and everything was silent, except the crickets chirping outside the air conditioned car. "So," he said nervously.

"So," I said light hearted. Why was everything so awkward now? We were always relaxed with each other, but now was different.

"I had fun," I said, smiling at him. He looked over with bright eyes, the radio on the dashboard illuminating his face.

"Me too," he said, his voice shaky as he looked into my eyes with something different from friendship… Maybe lust?

I started breathing heavy, just as nervous as him, our breaths dangerously close to each other's lips now. When our lips met, it was soft and sweet, breaking apart after slow kisses, then kissing slowly again. After about five minutes of slow kissing, he put both of his hands on my cheeks, his tongue parting my lips and slipping inside my mouth. Our tongues played for a little while before his hands ran down to my shoulders, then down my arms and thighs. He began rubbing my thighs with hard rubs, as if he wanted to get underneath my skin. Our frantic kisses became… violent, biting each other's lips with yearn. I let out a slight moan when the burning feeling inside my stomach dropped down to below. He smiled against my lips, kissing along my jawline then down to the tender skin of my neck, sticking out his tongue and licking it. I bit my lip, moaning a little more. It felt so fucking good. He moaned too when I put my hand on his hard on. He slipped his hand down to my private spot and began rubbing with strong, forceful rubs. With his other hand, he made the one on his hard on move faster, frantically jerking him off. Moans filled the car, his hand rubbing faster and faster until we both came. I hadn't come in a long time. And this way I didn't have to lose my virginity. God, it felt so good… He breathed heavily, kissing me one last time, before driving me home, my hand in his. I smiled the entire ride home.


End file.
